


Prohibited Love

by O_Deer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-History, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Deer/pseuds/O_Deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has been in love with Alexander since they were both teenagers-but Alexander had changed, and Thomas was sure those feelings were entirely one-sided. After all, they were enemies, now, and enemies don't love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prohibited Love

Some days, Thomas found himself longing to go back in time. Everything had been so much simpler in the past, before his candidacy existed. The time Thomas wished he could go back to the most was college. During his first year, there were quite a few new students, but despite his knack for making friends with everyone he could, only one student had caught his attention; one with mahogany hair tied back and most importantly, what seemed to be either complete confidence or arrogance. The guy never stopped talking and writing, keeping his head shoved in a book, ignoring what others said, and only speaking to those worth while. Even then, his response was clear cut, giving off the impression of rudeness. Thomas watched him from afar for several days, occasionally asking around for more information about the man. By the time Thomas was ready to approach him, he had gathered quite a bit of information about he brunette. His name was Alexander Hamilton, no one really knew too much about him or his personality, because he always seemed to be in a rush. Hearing more about how strange the other was just made Thomas more determined to befriend him.

Upon his first conversation with Alexander, the brunette seemed visibly uncomfortable with the conversation, and unable to think of what to say to continue it; Alexander thought of Thomas as a very odd man. In the end, Thomas, surprisingly, had done most of the talking, until they were forced to part ways, and for whatever reason, a surge of hurt ran through Thomas as Alexander hurried away, a relieved look on his face. This continued for days afterwards, Thomas initiating a conversation and then generally leading it, before they both had to leave. While Thomas knew any sane person would have given up and just left Alexander alone by this point, he felt as though his plan was working when Alexander’s look of relief at the end of their conversations had disappeared. This was proven soon after, when Alexander started to lead the conversation. Soon enough, Thomas had gotten exactly what he wanted, and everyone who had formerly known Alexander just gaped at the two, unable to comprehend the fact that Alexander was actually speaking to someone such as Thomas of his own will. Thomas found that Alexander spoke exactly as you’d expect someone of his level of intelligence to speak; with extreme formality, and for whatever reason, Thomas found his speech patterns to be the most amazing things he had ever heard. He also noticed that Alexander could be extremely hot-headed, only really showing it around him. If someone angered him, he’d silently fume, glaring when said person wasn’t looking, until he met up with Thomas, when he’d practically throw a fit. Later into the year, Alexander kind of backed off a little bit, and while it originally worried Thomas, he figured he shouldn’t worry, as it was probably unintentional. Eventually, Thomas begged Alexander to sleep over his house, insisting they “couldn’t be best friends without having at least one sleepover!” Alexander simply nodded, a dazed look on his face, silently questioning why Thomas would seriously consider him his best friend.

Thomas' room was just as Alexander had expected it to be- a mess. A small smirk crossed Alexander’s face as he picked up Montesquieu's _De l'esprit des lois._

“I never took you as the type to be obsessed with France.” He chuckled.

“Oh, hush, they've got brilliant writers,” Thomas grinned, snatching the book away from Alexander. The two talked for hours, occasionally playing whatever games of Thomas' they found interesting, before they changed into pajamas, both tired out immensely. “I really hope you don’t mind sharing a bed with me. It’s big enough for the two of us, and I wouldn’t want you sleeping on the floor.” Alexander looked so taken aback, Thomas couldn’t help but laugh.

“Be quiet, you dalcop. Of course I don’t mind.” Alexander rolled his eyes.

“Good- I wouldn’t have given you a choice anyways.” Thomas winked, blowing a mock kiss at Alexander, who cursed to himself as he felt his face warm up slightly. He shook his head lightly, climbing into bed after Thomas, after which Thomas turned off the lights. As with many sleepovers, the two didn’t immediately sleep, instead conversing about memories and other stories, before Thomas suddenly fell silent, moving closer to Alexander so they were face-to-face. “You know I was serious about you being my best friend, right?”

“Yes, I know. You’re mine as well.” A small smile graced Thomas' face, shifting into a look of confusion when Alexander sat up. “Come here for a moment.” He muttered. Thomas complied, sitting up next to Alexander. A tender look appeared in what Thomas could see of Alex's eyes, his hands making their way to Thomas' cheeks, stroking them softly. “You’re not just my best friend, Thomas, you must realize that. You’re my only friend- you’re the only one that ever tried to get to me, and you never gave up despite my trouble warming up to you. Thank you.” Thomas grinned, ready to insist that it was nothing, before Alexander lurched forward, connecting his soft lips to Thomas'. Thomas' heart leapt out of his chest, his eyes widening more than they ever had before, and as Alex started to pull away, a guilty look on his face, Thomas moved a rough hand to the back of Alex's head, pulling him back to claim his lips once again. Alexander moved even closer, wrapping his arms around Thomas and sitting in his lap. Thomas practically felt as though he was going to pass out, and he was suddenly having trouble breathing.

That was their first kiss, but it certainly wasn’t their last, and from that moment onward, Alexander became completely comfortable around Thomas. Their relationship continued up until Thomas moved to Monticello, when the two found themselves arguing more and more over their ideals, leading to the crash and burn of their perfect relationship. Thomas didn’t see Alexander again until he came back from his ministry in France, and after that long time, Thomas found that Alexander had changed completely, and he absolutely hated it. The hotheadedness that Alexander had always saved specifically for him had taken over his entire personality and every move he made; he had become conceited, rambling on about how great he was, and how he would always outdo Thomas, no matter how hard he tried; and most importantly, his eyes had changed. Thomas could no longer see the memories of their times together in Alexander's eyes, as he knew Alex could see in his. Instead, he saw hatred, flames, anger, and every day he found his eyes became more and more full of this ludicrous idea of establishing a national bank. Thomas hated it, he hated the new Alexander; in fact, it wasn’t Alex at all. His Alex was long gone, and he missed him. He missed the passionate boy he had been interested in since day one, he missed the adoring look in his eyes, even as he threw a rude remark at Thomas, he missed Alexander's lips upon his, he missed the Alex from their first night together, who had wished to be so close to him, and the Alexander who had told Thomas that he was his only friend.

He missed being in love, and that day, leaning against Alex's front door, he told him all of that, choking back tears and begging for Alex to actually be in there, listening, despite knowing fully he never would. However, on the other side of the door, was his Alex, leaning his back as close to the door- as close to Thomas- as possible, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t open the door now- he had gone in too deep, and there was no getting out now. Alexander and Thomas were enemies, and enemies don’t love each other. Alexander's breath hitched for a moment, before he stood up straight, wiping off his face with his sleeve. He opened the door gently, shocking Thomas as he felt the push of it against him and backed away.

“I’m sorry,” was all Alex said, before placing a hand on Thomas' cheek, pecking his lips softly. Thomas' breath caught in this throat, his eyes opening wider as he pulled away.

“Alexander… What the hell are you doing- we’re enemies, remember?” Thomas sighed, sarcasm lacing his voice.

“Enemies don’t love each other.” Alexander stated quietly, and Thomas' heart stopped. This was his Alex; his passionate, intelligent, perfect, beautiful Alex.


End file.
